


Amazingly Impossible

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/F, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-27
Updated: 2011-11-27
Packaged: 2017-10-26 14:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writer's choice (lover100) and A is for Amazing (diteysblessings)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Amazingly Impossible

If someone had told Tess twenty-four hours ago that a day later she’d be lying here with Chloe, legs intertwined and one hand pushing a strand of blonde hair off her face, she’d have laughed. It wasn’t that she wasn’t attracted to Chloe or even that she hadn’t tried to hint at that fact, it just seemed amazingly impossible. But then almost everything about Chloe was amazing but impossible. She was so clever yet so pretty, in a world that demanded you be one or the other. She was cute and funny yet she could kick ass with the best of them. And most of all she was dating Tess’s ex, one that she had never totally left by the wayside. So Tess could very well imagine them fighting over jealousy or maybe having a somewhat awkward attempt at a girl talk, comparing notes. But this, this moment, watching a cheeky smile creep up onto Chloe’s lips, suggesting the night wasn’t even close to over. This was an amazing impossibility that was no longer impossible and would have to settle for just being amazing.


End file.
